Anabeth is pregnant! In the middle of a war ! Intro part 1
by ThatWriterGirl1
Summary: This explians what has happend to thier unfloding more danger and love romance and action.I really hope you like my stories ! It may get boring at times please please hang it there. !
1. Chapter 1

Anabeth is watching Percy get beat by none other than cliarese.''Go percy,you got this!''said said interupptingly ''He so dosen't got this,i bet on him too.'' ''Well i wouldn't go that far''Anabeth whispered so only Grover could hear then one of pery's friends got his ankle stuck in a rope,he was being dragged by his ankle with the whole obsticle course spinning and 20 immediatly knew what he had to do,he had to save his had gotten alot stronger from all of the contitioning they had at camp,not that he wasn't in shape did a flip off of tower and helped his would have won but a real god would have saved his friend even if that ment while percy,Anabeth,and Grover sitting in the stands with the rest of the camp memebers because Mr.D had to make an announcement.''Our force fields are waring off,due to thaila's tree being poisned.''Everyone gasped or started whispering for a short .D then said we are at war with cronos...'' Everyone had been eating or freaking out about having no protection around the wasn't and Grover were stuffing thier faces.''Thats just gross,''Anabeth said.''What you have never seen me stuff a hamburger down my throught in 5 seconds''percy said dying with the luaghing and the jokes died down Anabeth was worried for Thailia's tree.''Why aren't you eating Anabeth?''Percy said with great concern.''I just don't feel like eating when my best friend is dying all over again...''Percy saw a couple tears role down Anabeth's beautiful demi-god face.''Anabeth its okay we will figure something out we always do,don't you forget you are daughter of Athena ,Wise girl''Anabeth rested her head on his chest and said''I love you Percy Jackson''Percy grinned ''Isn't that why we are married!''she luaghed even though all day she felt like throwing up and all she wanted to do was cry and cry over Thalia. She kept thinking ''Maybe if i stayed behind i would have been able to save her.'' Anabeth is watching Percy get beat by none other than cliarese.''Go percy,you got this!''said said interupptingly ''He so dosen't got this,i bet on him too.'' ''Well i wouldn't go that far''Anabeth whispered so only Grover could hear then one of pery's friends got his ankle stuck in a rope,he was being dragged by his ankle with the whole obsticle course spinning and 20 immediatly knew what he had to do,he had to save his had gotten alot stronger from all of the contitioning they had at camp,not that he wasn't in shape did a flip off of tower and helped his would have won but a real god would have saved his friend even if that ment while percy,Anabeth,and Grover sitting in the stands with the rest of the camp memebers because Mr.D had to make an announcement.''Our force fields are waring off,due to thaila's tree being poisned.''Everyone gasped or started whispering for a short .D then said we are at war with cronos...'' Everyone had been eating or freaking out about having no protection around the wasn't and Grover were stuffing thier faces.''Thats just gross,''Anabeth said.''What you have never seen me stuff a hamburger down my throught in 5 seconds''percy said dying with the luaghing and the jokes died down Anabeth was worried for Thailia's tree.''Why aren't you eating Anabeth?''Percy said with great concern.''I just don't feel like eating when my best friend is dying all over again...''Percy saw a couple tears role down Anabeth's beautiful demi-god face.''Anabeth its okay we will figure something out we always do,don't you forget you are daughter of Athena ,Wise girl''Anabeth rested her head on his chest and said''I love you Percy Jackson''Percy grinned ''Isn't that why we are married!''she luaghed even though all day she felt like throwing up and all she wanted to do was cry and cry over Thalia. She kept thinking ''Maybe if i stayed behind i would have been able to save her.'' Anabeth is watching Percy get beat by none other than cliarese.''Go percy,you got this!''said said interupptingly ''He so dosen't got this,i bet on him too.'' ''Well i wouldn't go that far''Anabeth whispered so only Grover could hear then one of pery's friends got his ankle stuck in a rope,he was being dragged by his ankle with the whole obsticle course spinning and 20 immediatly knew what he had to do,he had to save his had gotten alot stronger from all of the contitioning they had at camp,not that he wasn't in shape did a flip off of tower and helped his would have won but a real god would have saved his friend even if that ment while percy,Anabeth,and Grover sitting in the stands with the rest of the camp memebers because Mr.D had to make an announcement.''Our force fields are waring off,due to thaila's tree being poisned.''Everyone gasped or started whispering for a short .D then said we are at war with cronos...'' Everyone had been eating or freaking out about having no protection around the wasn't and Grover were stuffing thier faces.''Thats just gross,''Anabeth said.''What you have never seen me stuff a hamburger down my throught in 5 seconds''percy said dying with the luaghing and the jokes died down Anabeth was worried for Thailia's tree.''Why aren't you eating Anabeth?''Percy said with great concern.''I just don't feel like eating when my best friend is dying all over again...''Percy saw a couple tears role down Anabeth's beautiful demi-god face.''Anabeth its okay we will figure something out we always do,don't you forget you are daughter of Athena ,Wise girl''Anabeth rested her head on his chest and said''I love you Percy Jackson''Percy grinned ''Isn't that why we are married!''she luaghed even though all day she felt like throwing up and all she wanted to do was cry and cry over Thalia. She kept thinking ''Maybe if i stayed behind i would have been able to save her.'' Anabeth is watching Percy get beat by none other than cliarese.''Go percy,you got this!''said said interupptingly ''He so dosen't got this,i bet on him too.'' ''Well i wouldn't go that far''Anabeth whispered so only Grover could hear then one of pery's friends got his ankle stuck in a rope,he was being dragged by his ankle with the whole obsticle course spinning and 20 immediatly knew what he had to do,he had to save his had gotten alot stronger from all of the contitioning they had at camp,not that he wasn't in shape did a flip off of tower and helped his would have won but a real god would have saved his friend even if that ment while percy,Anabeth,and Grover sitting in the stands with the rest of the camp memebers because Mr.D had to make an announcement.''Our force fields are waring off,due to thaila's tree being poisned.''Everyone gasped or started whispering for a short .D then said we are at war with cronos...'' Everyone had been eating or freaking out about having no protection around the wasn't and Grover were stuffing thier faces.''Thats just gross,''Anabeth said.''What you have never seen me stuff a hamburger down my throught in 5 seconds''percy said dying with the luaghing and the jokes died down Anabeth was worried for Thailia's tree.''Why aren't you eating Anabeth?''Percy said with great concern.''I just don't feel like eating when my best friend is dying all over again...''Percy saw a couple tears role down Anabeth's beautiful demi-god face.''Anabeth its okay we will figure something out we always do,don't you forget you are daughter of Athena ,Wise girl''Anabeth rested her head on his chest and said''I love you Percy Jackson''Percy grinned ''Isn't that why we are married!''she luaghed even though all day she felt like throwing up and all she wanted to do was cry and cry over Thalia. She kept thinking ''Maybe if i stayed behind i would have been able to save her.''


	2. Anabeth scared and unsure

Percy carried Anabeth to their own they got married they were allowed to get a seperate cabin for was to tired,percy slipped in the he came out Anabeth was wide awake tottaly aware of what was happening,it was like then gods gave her supernatural silently slipped into bed with wearing his jet black wearing comfortable short shorts and a tanks top.''I know you are really sad about Thailia but we will get her back i promise...''Anabeth looked like she was about to cry her eyes filled with hot fresh tears and said''Percy there are some days when i don't want to continue living,but whenever i have those days i think of you seaweed brain.I think of all the magical moments we touched and the times you told me everything was going to be okay..''I guess what im trying to say is ''Persus Jackson I LOVE YOU!''Anabeth jumped on top of Percy and started kissing him with such passion it was almost un was the kind of Anabeth he was used too... Percy breathing hard felt up Anabeth's waist,feeling every inch of her like he hadn't touched her was messing with his hair but but he didn't mind laid Anabeth gently on the bed before laying down had never felt so felt like she could do anything maybe even touch the was had so much energy they didn't know what to do!Anabeth was lying on top of Percy looking into his eyes.''Why are you looking at my eyes?''Anabeth looked like she had been in a trance soon said''i guess i never really look deep inside of them untill are as blue as the ocean as deep as the never ending trench in the sea,they have a story as do mine...,''''Well i have never heard you being so poetic''percy said as he brushed her side her face turned bright pink.''i love your bright pink cheeks they suit you, i think i will call you ''Pink Cheeked Anabeth!''''oh shutup Sea weed brain.''Percy and Anabeth put the covers back on and Percy fell sound asleep. On the other hand Anabeth felt like something was wrong teribbely wrong,believe me when Athenas daughter feels un easy something horrible is about to happen... Percy woke up to the sound of yelling and was already outside,how thoughtful she didn't even wake him... He ran outside as fast as he saw creatures attacking the broken down force they deafeted the creatures they had a meeting at the found Anabeth and Grover and sat next to them.''As you know we are being attacked if we do not find a sulution soon we will be defenceless...,luckily we have found an answer from sweet Anabeth face turned bright pink as everyone stared.''we will chose only the best to go on this deadly mission..,''Clairesse and her protecter will go.''Later that day Percy possed a plan they were going to sneak out of camp and get the fleece before the snuck out with only a few had to get Grover back he got captured by luke. They got a ride from crazy oracle cab thought it was the end of life as they knew they forgot something money... Percy felt so stupid!They were dumped in New had the perfect idea sicne they were tired and had a tromitizing bought them coffee with extra looked tired and horrible she still hadn't eaten anything he ordered some started to worry alot more that he usually has to because Anabeth usually takes care of herslef...After they were done eating Anabeth threw up in the nearest trash can..Percy started to panic he never panics he only panics when some one gets hurt or gets sick... made him think hard he still counld't come up with while Anabeth ran to the nearest gas station and bought 2 packs of pregnancy tests .She was scarred, she went into the gas station's bathroom and used 2 of each .They came back both Positive she started to panic, freak mode panic...Anabeth finally pulled herslef together and walked out to the bench were they were sitting at didn't know for sure if she was pregnant because she was a demi'god ,half god and half human...She would have to go to some Half blood doctor..She hated doctors so much... As she sat down Percy asked her if she was she lied not knowing if she was pregnant or not''uh yeah just a little sick thats all.''They called a Sea horse to come and bring them to luke's they were riding it Anabeth felt week and tired,then she felt something jump inside of her was so startled that she jumped a said''Anabeth are you okay?''She answered''I'm fine just a little sea sick..''Percy thought that was the strangest thing because they went in the ocean all the time,Anabeth never got sea sick...never,not even once. He was beginning to think that she was lying to him but he didn't say anything e just wondered why she was lying... They snuck onto Luke's boat carefully and walked inside the tiny room and didn't see Grover anywhere.


	3. Almost tells percy

They got on the still felt un knew she was lying to him but he still didn't know aht about he was determined to find out soon. They saw luke and some other tratiors,they had the box with cronos dead body in Anabeth saw someone come in it was a minitour took the to luke. Luke was telling them about cronos and how he will rise luke started hitting on Anabeth saying''Long time no see..''his eyes look up and down her body ''you look good...''Percy was about ready to ripp luke's throat he started touching her lost it he used his stregnth to knock out all of the tratiors including luke and the looked around the room was still punching and fighting some excess tratoirs,Anabeth had fallen to the ground,she was clutched her stomach saying ''I'm sorry i didn't tell you ''blood everywhere from slowly got up and regained her stregnth ''She said lukes touch was still wondered what she ment by''I'm sorry I didn't tell you.''He didn't ask they didn't have looked around and saw Luke smirking and evil smile. They got on the life boat and went into the ocean.''What are you keeping from me Anabeth?,I'm ''I'M''Thats all she got to say before they went tunuling down into a tornado of water into a huge octopus... 


	4. Finally Percy knows

With the sound of rushing waters Percy and Anabeth were falling down into the humongous octopus's was just about to tell Percy that she was pregnant,but she is kind of glad that see didn' is deathly afraid of Percy rejecting her,as far as she knows. Percy pulled Anabeth's waist close to his with a tightening deathly was almost afraid that he would squeeze her to death. Anabeth kept slipping,out of Percy' slipped all the way when they hit one of it's fell into the deathly waters,Percy dove in after her as soon as she hit the freezing death threatening couldn't breath she felt like all the life she ever had was being drained out of her,all the strength,and the .She couldn't let Thalia die not again,she could not let her baby only been 4 weeks since she became pregnant,but she knew that she wasn't just going to let it was weak extremely weak... She hoped she could land on a soft surface when she landed...Percy had been looking through the waters,he can do this he is Percy Jackson Son Of Posiden God The he saw right in front of him...a trail of sickening could only mean one thing,Anabeth was hurt. He followed the trail of blood and found Anabeth struggling to stay they got to the top they both gasped for air,they both started landed back on the raft noticed that Anabeth was still bleeding on her arm.''Anabeth?''Percy said.''yeah?'' ''Are you okay,? your arm...do you need help bandaging it up?''said Percy.''yes I'm sorry for slip...''Anabeth got cutoff by Percy.

''Don't worry about it I'm just glad you are safe...I love you Anabeth Jackson..'' Percy started bandaging Anabeth's arm,she didn't even was used to worse pain,with the made her think..When was she going to tell she was just finished pinning her bandage,when Anabeth had horrible shooting pains in her lower where the baby started hurled over clutching her stomach,Percy had no idea what was called out to her mother in her mind ''Mother whats happening to me ?''''Your stomach has to grow child''Athena said''Why now Percy doesn't even know I thought the growing process happened over time..''''Not with goddess pregnancies...or in your case demi-god''Anabeth was finished talking with her mother,by this time Percy was screaming for help for the ship with zombies and screaming at Anabeth...The pains increased greatly,she felt like her stomach was being ripped apart...In reality her weakened body was making room for the growing baby,it made it even worse because she hadn't eaten last thing she remembered was Percy saying ''don't leave me pink cheeks,please,We will figure out what is wrong.'' She woke up in a tiny tent,Percy was waiting for her to wake he saw that she was awake he shifted his body nearer to her and helped her get saw that her stomach had grown,alot,estimations ranged from aout 2-3 months she was so glad she was wearing a baggy shirt. Percy asked her ''What are you keeping from me?Anabeth,I love you ,you know that whatever it is I promise I won't leave your side.''

''I'm Pregnant...Percy''Anabeth said so welled up in her eyes when Percy had a blank expression on his faces...For atleast 5 minutes maybe more they sat there not finally broke the silence''Why didn't you tell me before we went on our mission?'' ''I didn't know then ,I bought the pregnancy tests at the gas station and used them..''''oh so you knew on the boat...you knew when Luke was touching you..''''Yes I did ,I didn't tell you because I thought you would reject me,and push me farther than already feel..''Hot tears rolled down Anabeth's face when she said''Percy I love you,Please don't leave me here in the cold..'' Percy got closer to Anabeth's face and kissed her soft pink lips,so passionately that not even true love itself could deny it. Anabeth pulls away''I thought you didn't wa..''Percy lifted her shirt up slowly and kissed her small baby bump,the baby kicked inside and for the first time,Percy felt it.''They baby is going to be a good swimmer''he gave her a warm smile :) They baby kicked some more but harder this time,Percy saw how many bruises the baby had given her from the kicking alone... He began to worry a lot,he worried more than he did at the cafe...Then Anabeth felt a huge pain filled kick in her stomach and clutched her stomach again this time it was worse,much was bleeding a lot...Percy called on his father,''Dad please help Anabeth..''''Bring her to Olympus as soon as you can after your mission,''After he defeated Luke and destroyed cronos's body he had to get Anabeth to Olympus...Very soon.


	5. Pregnnt at war

Anabeth was resting in the bunkers,Percy went down to the bunkers,Anabeth was lying there in the cold,her blanket had fallen off and she was shaking, Percy gently put the warm blanket around her,he laid next to her and she curled up next to him,she rested her head on his chest like he was her teddy bear!Percy loved that,they hadn't cuddled for a long time,not since that night .Anabeth had horrendous pains from the kicking,she was bleeding a lot. When it finally stopped Percy helped her clean herself goodness that Clarisse had spare clothes,Anabeth's were drenched in blood... He still needed to get her to Olympus,He hoped she didn't have deathly contractions when Percy defeated Luke...That would be bad.. He would use her as bait... Percy couldn't let that happened to already weakened tossed and turned through out the laid awake making sure she was alright :)He finally he fell asleep,They both woke up to the sound of were dropping off Anabeth,Clarisse,Clarisse's protector,Tyson,and I on the abandon amusement park.

Tyson had heard about the Cyclops,he hoped to reason with all looked around the park,it had been torn to shreds. Anabeth gripped Percy's hand,he was glad she was doing a lot better:)Percy turned around to see a huge whole in one of the rides. They slowly and quietly walked in,everywhere they looked was followed the trail to a room,that looked like a canyon. Tyson slipped on a rock,the Cyclops came,it had bad eye sight he said''Ahhhh 4 demi-gods''Obviously only they knew what he was talking about.1 was Percy.2 was Anabeth.3 was the baby.4 was saw Grover,he had a googly eye on,and fish net for a dress, he was pretending to be an started confusing it,jumping across things so Percy could get the fleece off of its got it,they all started running. It started smashing things and it caved itself got out they all stared gasping for air,Grover yelled''Whooooooo we did it Perc'' They picked up their supplies and walked to an open field behind the was explaining to Grover that Anabeth was Pregnant and that after they finished Luke and cronos off they had to bring her to walked up to Anabeth and said''What's up girl?''''I'm fine''said Anabeth. ''Thats good Anabeth...I heard you were...''Anabeth cut him off''Yeah I am..'' Anabeth said grinning''You can be the uncle.''''Okay I'm uncle Grover.''

They got to the open field,it stared getting dark so they set up and Percy had a tent the rest slept near the warming thought of Thalia and what would happen if they put the fleece on the tree. They all went to bed after they ate and Percy started to fall asleep snuggled against one had one hand under Anabeth's waist and another that went over her waist they met above her lower baby moved,Each time it did Percy always had a grin on his face :D They fell asleep,they both woke up got some food for everyone,they all immediately got up after they saw Luke and all of his traitors. Luke saw Anabeth he laughed a scornful started fighting,Percy stayed near Anabeth just in case she needed didn't,She may be Pregnant but she is still capable of fighting!Luke started fighting with Anabeth,he saw that she was Pregnant,he laughed jealousy in his eyes... he beat her to the ground...and said''You know Anabeth..I wanted you..I wanted you to be mine..I wanted you to have my baby...''But that will never happen now...''Anabeth got up and punched him in the mouth,he was bleeding,he spit blood out..Then he slapped her across the face and took her to the scorpion...Percy started fighting Luke he knocked him to the ground,Percy lifted all of the waters around the Island and targeted Luke..Luke started running to find Anabeth..he took her and started kissing her forcefully,he touched her in all the wrong places,he rubbed her breasts all the was down her waist to her butt..and he made sure Percy was watching all of threw her to the ground in anger.

Percy ran to Anabeth. Right when he found her a huge scorpion stabbed through Anabeth's stomach from the fell to the she blacked out from the blood loss she said ''Percy tell the baby that I'm..''that is all she got to say the air left in her lungs seeped air out...Cronos came Alive and Percy started fighting it as Clarisse started helping took the sword and stabbed it through cronos and slid it down to his chest it exploded. Percy ran to Anabeth,she was dying...Percy had an took the fleece and put it on Anabeth,it wasn't working..Percy took Anabeth's hand and he began to cry..So did Grover.''She can't go ,she can't...''Percy was cut off by the fleece golden powers,healing Anabeth. Anabeth sat up and checked her body and her belly,it was fine it grew a baby kicked Anabeth but she dealt with the asked Anabeth what she said before,she said''Percy tell the baby that I'm sorry and that I love it...''Tears rolled down her cheeks,''Percy what if i died?'',''but you didn't..''They took Luke to camp,they were going to take Luke to his dad were so glad that nobody died for the night they were safe. Anabeth and Percy went to there tent camp. They started kissing started kissing in their tent,this led to Percy rubbing his hands on her kissed from the top of her forehead down through her chest, to Anabeth's abdomen area. As he was doing this Anabeth had more pain start again...This was bad she had already knew she looked pained''Percy it hurts..the baby is kicking hard..''Percy put his hands on her stomach and said''Baby please stop kicking..your mother is in pain..''They baby didn't listen,that just made it worse she moaned in pain...The baby kept kicking, each time harder and harder until Percy saw bruises arise each time the baby up they had to get her to Olympus...Something bad had already started...


	6. At camp

Anabeth,Percy,Grover,Clarisse,and Tyson got back to camp safe and when they got back the were taken care were all treated of their much could be done for Anabeth,they couldn't take the pain away but they did treat her cuts and got to put the fleece on Thalia's tree. When she did it started said''If only she could see it..''Then something strange started happening,Thalia's body seemed to be detaching itself from the was Alive,she was human,Anabeth ran to her ,and hugged stepped back and said''Who are you ?''''I'm Anabeth your best friend...do you remember me?''Thalia's bright blue sapphire eyes lit up,she went in for a hug.''How could I ever forget you?''Anabeth's expression lightened''I'm so glad your Alive..''''Me too'' They all heard huge bolts of thunder,Zeus was minute Thalia saw her father she ran to him and hugged him,he returned the favor,opening his arms ready to embrace her.''Dad...I'm sorry.'''Its alright my child...besides a real goddess would have done that..''he started whispering soft and beautiful words into her ear, they had never seen Zeus so..so tender..Then again Thalia was his only Heir and daughter. He was delighted,they celebrated her for the rest of the night. After a while Anabeth walked back to Percy, she felt like all the energy she just attained had just vanished. She tripped on a tree root,Percy caught her,he helped her to the bench,she sat on a bench near the place where she had fallen and said''Percy I'm sorry..I just got so tired...''She yawned in a cute exhausted kind of way.''It's okay but you had so much energy a second ago,you were dancing talking to Thalia...'' ''I know it just felt like as I was walking to you all of the energy I had left me..''''I think I should bring you to the cabin,Anabeth''''Okay...but you are gonna have to carry me!''Anabeth gave Percy one of her beautiful tired smirks,he lifted her up bridal style,Zeus walked up.''I understand that miss Anabeth needs to go to Olympus''Anabeth nearly passed out said ''Yep.''''She does Zeus,I'm sure you know what about.'' said Percy.''I do,if you would like to come soon you can come when I leave in a couple of hours..''''Alright we will be ready.'' Zeus walked away. Percy carried Anabeth to their cabin and laid her down gently on the was freezing,Percy piled like 20 blankets on her left one light on and closed the door,he went woke in the bed to what sounded like broken looked around not seeing anything in the pitch black was freezing but had like 20 blankets on.''Anabeth...'' said something it sounded like...Hattie' immediately shot up and looked came close to close,he touched her cheek and said''I'm coming for you...''he screamed the loudest scream she her had done in her entire echoed through out the knew that scream anywhere...It was soon as everyone heard it Percy ran full speed toward his opened the door and found Anabeth still screaming she had buried her face into her came close to Anabeth and touched her back,she looked up''He...He'' ''What are you talking about?''said Grover along with Thalia,they had gotten there almost ad fast as Percy did was listening in.''He...was here.''Tears rolled down her cheeks she looked horrified.''Who?''''Hattie's''she said''He said ''I'm coming for you..'' Zeus stepped closer to Percy and said''We need to get her to Olympus NOW''Percy helped Anabeth up and they transported to Olympus... 


	7. Olympus

They saw colorful flashes of light,while they were was still transporting. Anabeth was still pretty freaked out over what just happened,she rested her head on Percy's strong securing chest,as he carried her bridal style. As soon as they arrived Zeus said''Bring her to the Court room..''Percy followed Zeus not knowing what to excpect... Percy laid her down on one of the stairs.''She needs to get looked at NOW''

Hygeia the goddess of health took Anabeth immediately to a secured room and said with a soft and soothing voice as she started taking a clean rag and wiping Anabeth's cut up dirty feet.''Oh Anabeth I'm so sorry,you will diffidently get through this I promise.''Hygeia was such a caring and warm person Anabeth couldn't help but smile and think for now everything was going to be she was little Hygeia used to come in disguise and comfort her. carefully Hygeia lifted up Anabeth's shirt and saw her bump it had grown slightly and still had many purple bruises ,she gasped and said''what happened..''Anabeth said''I'm pregnant what did you expect Hygeia..''

''Well nothing like this child.. normal demi-god pregnancies go smoothly with almost no complications...''Hygeia looked worried with he eyebrows furrowed.''This must be...the extremely rare occasion when two demi-gods produce a full god...''Anabeth looked confused and terrified. Hygeia started calming Anabeth telling her that everything was going to be okay.''Whats going to happen to me?'' ''All I can tell you is that it will be much worse than you have already experienced child..''said Hygeia stroking Anabeth's long brown hair.''How am I gonna tell Percy?''They had gotten her new clothes and they washed walked out in a drastic kind of way and said''Percy can we talk?''''Sure Anabeth is everything okay?''Percy said eyes filled with concern replied''Yeah..I mean I don't know it depends I'm scared.''''Depends on what?and why are you scared?''..''She replied''It depends on how you take it I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen to me...,Percy I was talking with Hygeia and she said that I'm pregnant with a full god. She said that it was one of the rare cases where two demi-gods produce a full god..''Percy looked stunned almost how he did when he found out she was pregnant. Percy was thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to Anabeth,but he snapped out of it and replied.''Anabeth its okay I just don't want you to get hurt again..''

Happy tears rolled down Anabeth's soft clean face,Percy thought to himself ''she definitely looks like a goddess..''Percy pulled Anabeth closer to him so that Anabeth's chest was pressed against Percy's .She felt so secure and loved and in that moment she knew Percy would never let her get hurt never.''I will never let you get hurt.''Percy kissed Anabeth a warm heart felt french put a hand on the lower abdomen and said''Anabeth I don't  
care what kind of baby we have human,demi-god,or god I just want it to be healthy,I will always love you.''The baby jumped in Anabeth's stomach,Percy felt it and he had the widest grin on his face:)

''Wait,why does Hattie's want Anabeth ?''Percy said almost in an exasperated had never seen him so enraged with pure replied ''If what Hygeia says is true,Anabeth is pregnant with a god,then Hattie's sees it as a threat,he will want to hurt her possibly kill..Anabeth''As Zeus said this Percy still had an arm around Anabeth's waist,it tensed up,she could feel his mussels his perfection,she longed to feel him against her couldn't think of that now her life and the baby's was in danger''She has to be protected...''Percy said with no of the gods nodded,Zeus said''I agree,we will have protective guards with her at all times..''No one made any kind of objection.


	8. Betreyal

Percy quietly asked Zeus to return to camp Half blood,he said yes but Anabeth had to have protection at all agreed,they went back to camp. They were notified that her guard would come as soon as they got back. The next day a new half blood came in her name was Agaliya she had long dirty blond hair and was pretty and tan,almost all of the men were checking her out, except Percy,Anabeth looked around and saw every man even Grover checking her out,but Percy wasn' merely glanced in her direction when she came in,that's one of the reasons Anabeth loved Percy so much because he was loyal and honest to his immediately walked up to Percy and Anabeth and said''I'm supposed to protect Anabeth daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom..'' she replied''That's me''Anabeth replied in a confident said''Whose he''gesturing towards Percy.''He's Percy Jackson son of Posiden god of the sea,my husband.'' Anabeth replied quickly so she didn't get any ideas..''Oh well I guess I have to protect you from Hades,Oh by the way my name is Agaliya daughter of Elaya goddess of protection.''said Agaliya''It's nice to meet you,I'm not really uptight on the whole guarding thing,but if someone is trying to hurt you then I will step in''she thought Agaliya seemed alright and trustworthy but something was off about her,she couldn't really put her finger on it,but maybe she was just over reacting...or was she? Anabeth woke up she was tired and hungry she got up and saw Agaliya standing near the said''Don't you ever get tired?''''No not really in a life or death situation there's no time for being tired..''Agaliya had a good point..''So do you have to be with me when Percy is?'' ''I only have to be with you if Percy is gone.''''Wheres Percy?''Right then Percy walked out of their bathroom with nothing but a towel he had just taken a had a towel around his looked up and down his fit body,Anabeth knew what she was belonged to Anabeth and that was it.''I'm gonna take a shower.''said Anabeth.''Okay,I love you''said carefully got off the bed and walked over to put his hands on her waist and kissed walked to the bathroom. Agaliya was no where to be thought she had let herself out so he started getting dressed. As soon as Agaliya was sure Anabeth was in the shower she came out from behind the door. Shirtless Percy saw her sneak up behind him but didn't say turned around and grabbed her arms and didn't let her laughed and said''Come on don't tell me you don't want to''Agaliya said.''I don't''Percy said let her walked closer to him feeling up his chest and pushing him against the wall said''Get off me..''Percy said in a disgusted kind of forcefully started kissing threw her off of him.''Get out NOW!'' he said to Agaliya''Never do that again...''Agaliya left the opened the bathroom door and said''Never do what again?''''It's nothing''Percy said.''Didn't sound like nothing,you wanna tell me what happened?'' Percy knew she was to stubborn so he had to tell her.''When you got in the shower,Agaliya came up and tried to kiss me.I pushed her off and told her to get out.''said Percy. ''Well I'm requesting a transfer right after I beat her to the ground.''Anabeth ran outside and found Agaliya standing talking to Grover and his other walked up to Agaliya and punched her in the face,her nose started bleeding. Grover said''Anabeth what was that about?' '''You should ask Percy...''Anabeth stormed off to Mr. she got there she said''Mr.D I'm requesting a replacement for my guard.''he said''May I ask what happened?''Mr.D said.''She was kissing my husband without his consent.'' ''Ill do everything I can Ababeth,but we may not be able to get her transferred.''She said thanks and walked back to Percy,she was soon as she got to him she felt huge painful kicks from the baby. She clutched her stomach and fell to the ground she was bleeding,her vision started to fade,It became hard for her to hurt her so bad she blacked last thing she remembered was Percy yelling for help and a lot of the half bloods rushing was really really wrong. Her vision was blurry she couldn't see much,as she looked around she saw green trees above her dancing in the tried desperately not to pay attention to the horrible pain in her looked at her body still laying down she was wearing a light,white,cool kind of shirt with a pair of comfortable blue noticed the white shirt was fitted to her body,it showed of her small bump and growing looked at the side of her she saw Percy,Grover,Thalia,and many many other half bloods surround the infirmary hadn't noticed she was awake yet,until more pain set in she clutched her stomach and sat up,She let out a yelp in horrendous looked up,Percy came closer rubbing the small of her back and said''You collapsed,doc says that you weren't eating and you were under to much stress,the baby didn't handle it very well..'' Many of the half bloods walked away,Grover,and Thalia were still by her doctor turned to Anabeth and said ''You were under to much stress and you were not eating you need rest and food...something bad could have happened,do you understand that Anabeth?''Tears welled up in her eyes as she said''Yes''tears started rolling down her cheeks,she tried to be strong and hold them in but it didn't longer she held them in the more it hurt until she just let it all out.;( She slowly turned to Percy and said''What...What have I done?''Percy had never seen Anabeth so broken,it was like all the walls and the barriers that she had ever built to protect her self had just caved pulled Anabeth close and hugged her with so much love and caring that not even Aphrodite herself could whispered into her ear''Nothing...You have done nothing to hurt anyone,Anabeth I love you'' She regained her strength and ate some she was the one stuffing her face,when she was full they went to do some said''I don't think Anabeth should help today..''Everyone agreed,everyone walked ahead Percy stayed behind to talk to Anabeth.' 'If you need anything you know where I am..You should get some rest.I love you Anabeth''''I love you too''said walked to the rest of the walked back to the cabin and laid woke up surprisingly the baby wasn't trying to kill her with deathly stretched out her arms and looked around the was log was she sleeping?She looked at the clock,it read had been sleeping like 3 hours. Something grabbed her it was bony and hand was around her mouth so she couldn't and Hades stepped in front of was holding her?She looked behind . .:O She thought he got sent to Hermes,They had been working together all Luke said''Anabeth didn't you know I was coming back?''Luke said laughing. ''I told you I would take you and no one would ever find you or be able to get you from Hades''She should have known. Agaliya was a couldn't do Anything was to far she screamed the would hurt had no choice but to go with they went to the underworld Anabeth left a note for hoped he found he didn't she would be lost grabbed her they went in a portal down into the Had To Find Her. 


	9. The Underworld

They got to the underworld. Hades told Luke to tie Anabeth to the furnace .He pulled her to the furnace and tied her hands behind her back to the furnace. She was still able to stand. Hades sat at his throne inspecting Anabeth. Persephone said' Should I get her something to eat?' Hades replied ''No,she will be dead soon anyway...''Anabeth stared at the floor and mocked Hades. She had no idea how long she would be here in the ''Underworld''. She didn't want to think about it because if she did, she would start freaking out .So she just thought about Percy,Grover,and Thalia and how they were going to rescue her. She also thought about why Hades wanted her to come to the Underworld or why he even acknowledged her existence. But then it came clear to her...Hades wanted Anabeth in the Underworld because she was a threat...She has Percy son of Posiden and is pregnant with his baby. She is pregnant with a god. She hadn't really thought about how different it would be because she was just focusing on staying safe, now she wasn't safe. Nobody was, she just stood there not making eye contact not talking not even really moving...

''Hey Perc wanna come to the drink shack with me and the girls?' Grover said.''No,I should get back to Anabeth she is probably worried...''said Percy with no hesitation.''Wow I guess Anabeth really did change you...''said Grover laughing.''Whats that supposed to mean?''Percy replied. ''It means you are a better person now, your not as reckless as you used to be..Anabeth changed you in the best way possible. I just wish I had some one like that. Percy you have no idea how lucky you are..''Grover said.'' You will find some one...I promise.'' Percy said.

Those words left Percy longing for Anabeth. As he sprinted back to the cabin the urge became harder and harder to ignore. He needed to see her. He got to the cabin and opened the door. He had his eyes on the bed as soon as he realized she wasn't there and that the sheets had been torn off he ran to the bathroom.''Anabeth!where are you?'' she didn't answer, she always answers he thought...Something was wasn't right. He walked back into the bedroom and saw that there was a note on the said' They took me to the underworld,Luke,Agaliya,and Hades help.I'm..''They must have been rushing her because it's all she got to write. Percy ran outside to Grover and Thalia and told them what happened and that they had to get to the went and talked to Mr.D and he gave them a transport.

Percy,Grover,and Thalia transported to the Underworld, they were about to walk into the Palace when they heard a loud scream. It was Anabeth,he knew it. Luke kept hurting her because she wouldn't answer any of Hades questions. ,Grover and Thalia heard 3 more loud heart-stopping screams.'' Why don't you summon the hell hounds..''said hell hounds came and Anabeth leaned as far away from them,her wrists were already bleeding because of how much pressure was already on kicked open the door and saw Luke taunting Anabeth at one point she slipped and fell of the ground. Luke started kicking her in her stomach. She definitely started bleeding fast,Luke wouldn't stop he was in total if it was Anabeth .Percy couldn't get to her, Grover and Thalia were fighting. Percy was fighting Hades.

One special little advantage of being a demi god is you can hear peoples heart beats. .He could hear Anabeth's it was still beating. Percy tackled Luke to his surprise it was easy. He the excepted that to be a lot harder. The last time he fought Luke, He himself was tinier and less tuned. He started punching Luke like nobody's business, he kept punching until his knuckles started bleeding. By that time Luke was already out. Percy ran to Anabeth while Grover and Thalia finished them off. He could sense Anabeth getting weaker and weaker every second. They all transported back to camp. They brought Anabeth to one of the cots. She had severe internal and external bleeding as well as several blows to the .D said the only thing that could save her was use the fleece brought it out and gently laid it on Anabeth and watched as the fleece soaked up her blood, Its golden powers started to swirled around her and the rest of them.

She sat up and hugged Percy.' What happened to me?''Anabeth said.''I don't think you should know..Anabeth''said Percy.''I think I have a right to know..Percy''She said.' Fine okay, Luke started beating you he started kicking you in your stomach...' 'Percy replied almost shocked he was even saying those words because he had obviously seen looked shocked but soon checked her vital organs and baby was fine and growing,the doctor said that the painful kicks and blackouts would happen less and less as her body got used to the had told Anabeth though.A few hours later Anabeth said''Well it's great that I'm alive but what abou...''Percy knew what she was going to say ''what about the baby''.''The baby is fine Anabeth the doctor told me…''Percy said. For some strange reason she didn't believe him she didn't believe the doctors… Anabeth Felt kind of dizzy she sort of lost her balance and fell into Percy. Gently and Percy caught her easily and he said ''Are you okay?' he said.''Yeah I'm fine..I..think I'm gonna go to the bathroom.' Percy let go of her and said ''okay you know where I am.' Percy smiled lightly at Anabeth and watched he walk away. She got to the cabin And slipped inside. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands. She knew something was wrong she just didn't know what it was yet…She could feel it in her blood. She could feel it everywhere… But for now she was made her way back to Percy and they ate dinner.


	10. Kind of At Peace

When she got back to dinner Percy whispered in her ear.''Are you okay Anabeth ?'' ''I'm fine'' She said. She sat down next to Percy and for the first time in such a long time Percy saw her smile . You would think that pregnancy would be a happy thing but its not as happy when you have people constantly trying to kill you or trying to use you as bait. She was trying to enjoy the good just so tiring. She was very tired and stressed the baby hadn't handled the stress very well either. Even though the baby was a'' god ''it was still as fragile as a normal baby she could still easily have a miscarriage. If it wasn't for the fleece she would be dead or would have had a miscarriage. She was just scared for her and the baby she was scared for anyone that was put in harms way because of her. She felt helpless whenever some one had to rescue her. After all she is was the daughter of Athena she should know how to avoid conflict. After dinner was all done they brought out brownies and and dug but Anabeth didn't she was just zoned out during dinner and she didn't snap out of it sat next to Anabeth and said''You don't seem fine Anabeth you can tell me whatever it is I will always love you..'' Percy said.'' I'm glad you noticed...No one ever usually does..''

Percy had an over whelming sadness come over him as he heard those words. .''No one ever usually does ..'' Percy turned to Anabeth and said''I'm you are the brightest person I know you are the only one who is even brave enough to go against Hades. I know sometimes you feel sad but Anabeth there's no need to be..Forget everyone who never saw how beautiful you truly are or how brilliant you are forget them have Me...we have the baby..you have Thalia...and Grover ..Your dad and Athena... Anabeth, I love you. don't you ever forget that..wise girl'' Anabeth leaned in to hug Percy, while she was hugging him she whispered in his''I'm sorry Percy I know that I have all of you guys and ever since I became pregnant I felt like everyone has to rescue me.I just feel so weak.I feel like I'm getting people hurt because of you know what I mean?No of coarse you don't your Percy Jackson...I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me Percy..'' Anabeth could tell that she was crying he held her in his arms and wiped away he tears with his said''Anabeth don't cry...I know that sometimes you feel weak or useless or just like some ones bait...But your not you are so much more than that Anabeth...first off you are my beautiful wife...second you have wisdom you know how to avoid bad situations...And third you are pregnant with our baby are not Useless you are just taking a little break off this crazy madness you call being the hero..You are still the hero Anabeth...You always have been.''

Percy kissed Anabeth long and wanted so badly to feel him more. She was way to asked Percy if he wanted to go back to the cabin. As they got up they said good night to their friends. They walked back into the deep woods with each other to the they got to the door Anabeth started hyperventilating and hurled ran to yelled for fell to the ground and started whimpering in agony. Grover ran over and helped Anabeth to a cot. The doctor came in and scanner looked at it for a moment and said''What Hygeia has told you was wrong you are not pregnant with a god Anabeth you are pregnant with a demi-god.'' Percy then said''That doesn't explain why she collapsed..'' he closed her eyes and appeared to be sleeping. The doctor said ''She was not ready for this pregnancy and is not handling the stress very well..Anabeth could still easily have a miscarriage…If you don't want her to have one then keep her in the camp and cut out any dangerous activities.'' Percy nodded clearly understanding. Percy picked Anabeth up and walked back to the cabin. He laid her down and took his shirt his tan ripped chest and put a blanket on Anabeth and laid down asked him''Whats going to happen to me Percy ?''Anabeth said… Percy then says''Nothing absolutely nothing..'' Anabeth felt the baby move and grabbed Percy's said''Anabeth whats wrong ?'' Anabeth said ''Nothing the baby is moving feel..'' She spread his hand across her bear 3 month pregnant belly. Percy felt soft kicks and jumpy bruises had baby was responding to it's fathers touch…Anabeth then said''They baby knows its you see '' Percy took off his and put it back on her stomach each time the baby would only move when Percy put his hand smiled so did fell asleep happy like that.


	11. Normal-ishh

Percy and Anabeth woke up like that. With Percy's hand on her stomach and Anabeth's head resting gently on his chest. Anabeth's eyes fluttered open as she felt something was wrong. She felt sick and immediately ran to the bathroom, well going as fast as she could while pregnant that is. She closed the door quietly hoping that Percy wouldn't wake up. He did anyway, he was alarmed when he heard slight coughing and gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door and said '' Anabeth are you alright ?'' He heard another cough and then she said '' Yeah I mean I don't know…maybe.'' Percy's brows furrowed and then he said '' What do you mean?..'' Anabeth wiped her mouth and opened the door. She then said '' It feels like something is wrong I just don't know what it is yet…. I mean I thought I was past the puking stage.'' Percy says '' Maybe you need to go to the doctor again Anabeth..'' She looks at him and says '' No… If they didn't figure it out yesterday then what would make this visit any less promising ?'' Percy said '' You have a point but if you throw up again your going to the infirmary.''

Anabeth nodded as she got dresses. Her stomach looked about 5 months now. It had grown significantly in the last week or so. She was starting to feel more and more hungry and emotional. So after Anabeth got dressed she and Percy walked outside. They were near the Pavilion when Anabeth had to puke again. She tried to find a trash can but despite all of her efforts she couldn't. So she threw up in the grass beside the path. Percy was right beside her patting her back and saying '' Everything's gonna be fine Anabeth, It gonna be okay..'' he repeated that a few times until he saw blood. Blood was never a good sign. She threw up most of the food and some blood. Anabeth stood straight and said '' I think something's really wrong..'' Percy saw blood on Anabeth's lips and in her mouth. It started to drip. Percy walked you her side and took her waist and led her carefully to the infirmary.

Anabeth sat down. Percy gave her a towel to wipe the blood of her lips. The nurse came in and asked.'' Back so soon ?'' Anabeth replied '' Yes, I think something's wrong with the baby that is. I mean it's different this time. I can feel it.'' Percy steps closer to you. The nurse says '' Okay tell me different like how?'' She hesitates for a second the proceed. '' Okay I threw up… I feel light headed… I feel weak and tired.. and oh I threw up blood..'' The nurse didn't seem to be that interested in the first four symptoms. It was the throwing up blood that caught her attention. The nurse then said '' Let me take a scan, Anabeth laid down and closed her eyes. She ran this screen with a handle on it over Anabeth's body.'' The nurse looked at it and said '' You had some bleeding from your recent accident it just needed a way out. You sigh in relief. The nurse then says '' You seem to be having normal pregnancy symptoms..'' Anabeth smiled and turned to Percy. You both got up and left. The words '' Normal pregnancy symptoms'' ran through your mind like a song. You were so happy that you and the baby and Sea weed brain were all okay. Normal pregnancy, Never. Not with a demi- god. Maybe normal for a demi- god. But still pretty normal.


End file.
